The present invention relates to an earring for a pierced ear; more particularly, the invention relates to an earring having built-in means for illumination.
The jewelry art is as old as the recorded history of man. Even the earliest human cultures seemed to have a well-developed desire to adorn the human body. Countless types of jewelry have been developed throughout the ages, but certain particular types appear to be most prevelant. These are: rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings. Considering the art of earrings alone, it is safe to say that literally millions of styles have been developed.
One of the earring styles that has gained wide acceptance in the jewelry art is the simple stone which is mounted at the end of a shaft designed to pass through the hole in a pierced ear. This stone is thus worn as an adornment on the earlobe at the place where the lobe is pierced.
It is known to provide jewelry of various types with a battery and means for illumination. The most common example of such jewelry is a digital wristwatch, for example with an LED display. It is also known to provide a digital watch pendant as well as a pendant containing batteries and an LED display which is for decorative purposes only.